Haunted Hayride
by sheonlyreadsbooks
Summary: Sebastian has been helping distract Blaine from Kurt and he takes Blaine on a haunted hayride! Happy Halloween all! (this was written on a silent bus ride and during a black out. I'm publishing it at 1 am so be forgiving)


"Absolutely not!" Blaine giggled, almost obnoxiously in the seat across from Sebastian before taking another sip of his coffee.

"I thought you wanted me to help distract you, not just sit around here and listen to you whine all the damn time." Sebastian retorted with a small laugh.

"I don't whine all the time!" Blaine whined.

They both broke into a shared laughter. As they both composed themselves, Sebastian spoke gently but a bit more seriously, "Really, B, it's all pretend so it's not too scary. I think you'll be fine. Plus, doing different things will distract you from Kurt even more."

"I guess you're right, but I'm nervous." Blaine admitted.

"I'll protect you." Sebastian said, lifting his head with mock pride.

"Fine, but only the hayride. I don't want to do the corn maze too." Blaine's lips turned upward into a small smile as he spoke.

Sebastian's' own smile widened noticeably and he clapped his hands together with excitement. He spoke in a sing-song like voice, "Really, Blaine, you won't regret it."

Blaine rolled his eyes but kept a soft smile on his face as he said, "Whatever you say, Bas. I've just started to trust you, you better not be lying."

The two of the finished their coffees and went back to their own homes. Sebastian felt a sense of pride; he knew that he was fulfilling the job of distracting Blaine from his ugly break up quite well. Blaine got dressed in warmer clothes, feeling a strange mixture of excited, terrified, and confused. He was so excited about doing yet another new thing with Sebastian, terrified of the actual hayride, and confused because he was starting to like Sebastian. I mean, Sebastian, his friend turned enemy turned friend turned possible crush. It was all just a bit overwhelming for Blaine.

It was only a few hours later when Sebastian pulled up to Blaine's house. Blaine jumped into the car and let out an excited, "Hey, Bas."

"Hi, B. Are you ready?" Sebastian asked happily as Sebastian put his seatbelt on.

"I guess. I'm still scared." Blaine told him.

Sebastian just chuckled as he drove them to the haunted hayride. Sebastian was happy to pay the $5 parking fee even though Blaine took it as a 'reason to go home.' Sebastian calmed him down by taking his hand as they walked from the parking lot to the field where the festivities were taking place.

Everything going on around them calmed Blaine's nerves slightly. As they waited in line, he watched kids roasting marshmallows they bought at a ridiculous price over a large bonfire, couples cuddling on stacks of hay with shared cups of hot cider, teenagers in large groups laughing with one another. Holding Sebastian's hand and watching all of the joyous people around him made him fear the coming hayride a lot less, well that is until they reached the head of the line. He became more antsy as Sebastian ordered their tickets; his hand was shaking as the girl behind the counter snapped the wristband onto him. Sebastian smiled softly and squeezed his other hand a little tighter.

The two of them followed a crowd of people to a field where a line was already waiting. Here, trees and darkness surrounded them as Halloween themed music played from a cd player; the festivities at the entrance were long forgotten. Blaine shifted from foot to foot as he and Sebastian stood silently in line.

"Blaine, stop freaking out. You're making it worse on yourself." Sebastian finally blurted out when he couldn't stand to see Blaine so anxious.

"I'm sorry. I just… I told you I didn't want to do this." Blaine mumbled.

"Just have fun." Sebastian answered with a smile before leaning in to kiss Blaine's cheek. Blaine jumped slightly, but smiled softly back at Sebastian. Blaine and Sebastian had been 'just friends' for a while now, but they often held hands in public and sometimes kissed on the cheek like they just did. Still, Blaine wasn't exactly used to the public displays of affection, he felt like he and Sebastian acted more couple-y than he and Kurt did when they were actually going out.

He was thinking about all of the feelings within that he barely noticed all of the people in front of them go on to the hayride. Sebastian and Blaine were first in ride for the next tractor. Blaine and Sebastian kept silent as they waited. Around them, there was an anxious but excited murmur layering over the 'spooky' music. To Blaine's dismay, but everybody else's joy, the next tractor took an impossibly short amount of time.

A short, plump woman dressed in obnoxiously goth style clothes with black hair and red streaks stood in the middle of the tractor bed as she shouted in a voice that boomed much more than one would expect, "Come one, come all! Welcome to the absolute scariest hayride in all of Ohio! I welcome you all! A few quick rules before we start our journey. 1) Absolutely no smoking or other open flames; we'd all go up in flames. 2) Our actors will not touch you and you will be kind to do the same. And finally 3) No jumping off or leaving the tractor. You are now ours."

By the time her speech was over, everybody took their seats on the edge of the tractor, facing the outside. Their guide let out a shrill laugh and the tractor began to move. Blaine's grip on Sebastian's hand tightened even further. Sebastian turned his head and smiled, "Blaine, I've got you."

Almost as soon as Sebastian spoke, the tractor began to drive under a makeshift tunnel of sorts. In the tunnel, it was even darker than outside. Blaine's eyes anxiously scanned the walls, but he couldn't see any movement. And suddenly, a light flashed on just before flashing off. Strobe lights around them began and the tractor came to a complete halt. Blaine almost laughed at the absurdity when a masked man was suddenly only inches away from his. All over the cave, costumed people were running the border of the tractor and jumping to the middle. Blaine let out an embarrassing shriek and hid in Sebastian's shoulder, which made him a target for the actors. At one point, Blaine had his head buried in Sebastian's shoulder and three actors surrounded Blaine, two from the side and one from the back, taunting with loud noises, getting as close to Blaine without actually touching him. And suddenly, the tractor began to move slowly away from the cave. The actors began jumping off and the guide bid a cheery farewell to the actors.

As the tractor drove out of the tunnel, Blaine looked up at Sebastian and gave an embarrassed smile.

"See, not that bad." Sebastian chuckled

Blaine just shrugged; Sebastian put his arm around Blaine and Blaine relaxed into the touch. Sebastian's other hand locked with Blaine's hand and Blaine squeezed his hand tightly. The tractor drove under a sign that read "CampCrystal Lake" and there were wooden cabins around them. All seemed to be quiet and peaceful until a woman, splattered in fake blood ran after the tractor. "Please, turn back. Go away. He'll get you. Go back and look for help! Don't be stupid! Don't travel further into the forest." She screamed desperately. Blaine smiled nervously and his eyes shifted anxiously around, looking for Jason, who was most obviously the 'monster' to fear in this scene. From a cabin across the other side of the road, a boy ran out, also covered in fake blood. "He killed her. Please. Leave. He killed her. He's coming after you too!" he shouted, pointing toward the cabin where a bloodied dummy lay on the floor. Suddenly, a younger girl near the back of the tractor, a younger girl let out a loud scream. Blaine turned to see Jason with a large, fake blade. He 'stabbed' the hay next to the girl and climbed on next to her. Blaine closed his eyes and look forward as Jason walked about the middle of the tractor, stabbing hay beside people and coming impossibly close to them. He bit his lip to avoid becoming a target again. This was a success and it wasn't long before Jason jumped off, the guide shouted a sweet goodbye and the tractor began to drive away.

They drove into a gated area. Above the gate, a sign dangled which read "Government Testing Facility." It was very obvious that the 'facility' had failed. There were guards running about, screaming to each other and the people on the tractor saying things such as, "Leave. Abandon mission. If you haven't been bitten, get out now!" As they drove further, actors dressed as zombies began to chase after the 'healthy' people and lazily climbed their way onto the tractors. This time, Blaine couldn't help but bring his feet up on the hay and his knees to his chest as he let out a considerably quiet scream. No matter how quiet, the actors seemed to notice and Blaine gained some much unwanted attention. Sebastian tightened his grip on Blaine and couldn't help but laugh slightly at Blaine's fear. Sebastian was barely even scared in the least. The guide wished them luck on finding dinner and the tractor drove past the gated community.

There was a street sign which read, "Elm St" up next. There were four girls, young adults, playing jump rope singing "1, 2, Freddie's coming for you…" The girls sang the creepy ballad on repeat as they drove on a little further. There was a house that perfectly resembled the house from Nightmare on Elm Street. A girl came out covered in blood, crying and screaming about sleep and her boyfriend and Freddie. Chasing after her was none other than Freddie Krueger. With his razor hands, he began shredding at the hay on which people were sitting and laughing maniacally. Blaine was still recoiled on himself and cringing even more, biting his lip to keep from screaming. Freddie came face to face with him, laughing as Blaine attempted to keep himself calm. To Blaine's relief, the guide told Freddie he should get some rest and the tractor began to head around a curve.

"It's almost over." Sebastian assured, rubbing Blaine's shoulder.

Surely enough, the tractor was driving through the last stretch of land before they were to get off. All around, was madness. Villains from various horror movies and tales jumped around the tractor in a whirl of insanity. There were too many things happening to focus on. Demonic children, killer clowns, and cold-blooded murderers jumped on and off the tractor as it continued moving. Blaine didn't even try to hold in his screams this time. He was shouting loudly and clinging to Sebastian who was letting out joyous screams mixed with laughter. This dragged on for much longer than Blaine would have liked but finally, the guide wished all of the 'Freaks' goodnight.

They drove off and the woman told them all that she'd hoped they had a good time and to enjoy some refreshments. Blaine jumped off of the tractor and held onto Sebastian's hand tightly. He glared at him without speaking.

Sebastian chuckled and rolled his eyes, "Come on, you had fun."

"I told you I'd have an awful time." Blaine insisted, walking a little more closely to Sebastian.

"But you didn't. You loved it." Sebastian answered.

Blaine put Sebastian's arm around his shoulders and let out a small laugh, "Well now you have to buy me cider so I can recover."

"So it was all a part of your plan!" Sebastian accused. "You were faking fear just to get me to pay for you!"

"You'd pay for me anyway." Blaine answered with a smirk.

They separated and Blaine found a spot for them to sit around the fire as Sebastian bought them both drinks. He returned and sat closely next to Blaine.

"Thank you." Blaine chirped happily.

"You're very welcome. So tell me, do you think this helped distract you at all?" Sebastian's voice was light, but his question was serious.

"Actually, it made me think of something else…" Blaine admitted softly.

"And what is that?" Sebastian asked with his eyebrow rose.

"I've been thinking…" Blaine sighed. He looked into his drink and then back up at Sebastian before speaking again. "About us."

"What about us?" Sebastian asked.

"If we could be an /us/." Blaine spat out nervously.

Sebastian laughed, which made Blaine cringe a little. Sebastian spoke softly, "I'm not laughing at you, but I'm just thinking… Blaine Anderson is nervously asking if there could be an 'us'. Don't you know that's what I've wanted most since I even heard about you?"

Blaine was blushing ever so slightly. He smiled softly at Sebastian, "So do you think we could… be together?"

Sebastian leaned forward and captured Blaine's lips in a very short, very sweet kiss. "I think so."


End file.
